Bloody Cross
by fightergirlkl
Summary: The Vongola is one of the most well-known vampire clan, at least in the monster world. The day before winter break, Tsuna suddenly gets good at sports and academics. And when school begins once again, his classmates are shocked at the change. What the hell happened over that break? And who are the 6 drop dead beauties that he brought along with him? Well, they weren't complaining.
1. The Stranger

He was an absolute fail at everything and he knew it.

Tsuna sighed as saw the mark 0 right at the top of his paper, before stuffing it into his desk. It was always like this, he would fail nearly every test and get the lowest grade in the whole class…no, the whole grade (maybe even the whole school). It was mystery to him as to why he was still allowed to attend Namimori Middle School, but he wasn't complaining. It was impossible…but it felt as if there was a block in his head, preventing him from reaching the top of his abilities or even just a quarter of it.

But it's not like he was anything special right?

Tsuna watched the teacher scribble a bunch of problems on the board, his classmates near him nodded as if they understood everything perfectly. He settled for day dreaming.

The teacher, Motiochi Satake, saw this and pretended he didn't. All of them knew that the boy wouldn't be able to answer his questions even if he did pay attention. So of course, they didn't bother.

But his job as a teacher required him to give every student an equal chance, and so he called out the boy's name. "Sawada,"

Tsuna slowly brought his gaze back to the teacher, not even bothering to pretend. He gave up a while ago. "Hai..Sensei?"

Satake-san pointed to the board, gesturing to the problem he had written moments before based on the lesson they were studying. "Find the solution please,"

He bit his lip, and fought back a sigh. Tsuna knew fairly well that it was impossible for him to answer it correctly without understanding the lesson at all. He was about to reply his usual, 'I wasn't listening' when his blood flared. Something unknown ran through his entire bloody, like an electrical shock and as if someone whispered the answer into his ear, he knew the solution. He saw the lips of his fellow classmates' quirk into a smirk, as he slumped over in his seat, resting his chin on his forearms.

It was impossible; he was probably just imagining it.

So, he replied softly, "20…the answer is 20." already convinced that it was incorrect.

Satake-san sighed, ready to open his mouth and call on another when his eyes shot open as he gazed, surprised, down at his answer sheet.

_…Am I dreaming? _He thought, tracing the solution with the pads of his fingers before looking up at the brunet; his lips quirking into a smile.

"That's…right."

The classroom was engulfed in a silence; even Tsuna was in the midst of regain his brain function. As if practiced, everyone's heads swerved around to stare blankly at the small brunet who stared back with the same clueless gaze.

Some of the boys nearby chuckled before whooping out loud, giving him shouts of victory as if they were in the middle of a life or death battle and he just got a lucky shot with his bow and arrow. Soon after, everyone got into the cheer, the boys behind and in front of him giving him a pat on the back and shoulder.

"Good job Sawada!"

"Never saw that coming!"

"Congrates Sawada."

"This calls for an early recess!"

Satake chuckled, shaking his head before clapping his hands and ending the celebration. "Alright, alright, as happy as we are with Sawada-kun getting the right answer for once…let's continue our lesson."

Not that Tsuna listened. He was still in a state of shock. Normally he would have been blushing red; no…he was blushing red. But it was strange, somewhere in the back of his mind—barely noticeable, was a voice that seemed much like his own telling him 'It's normal…'

_How?_ His brows furrowed as he thought, biting his lower lip. _I didn't do any work, absolutely nothing…What the heck happened?_

**xXx**

In the dark shadows, a figure stood leaning against the wall, eyes glinting as he watched some kind of broadcast on a green watch. His silk Italian suit fitted his body like a second skin, showing off those defined muscles. As the broadcast ended, the watch turned back into its original shape, a green chameleon by the name of Leon.

The man, Reborn, let a small chuckle escape his lips as he gazed into the sky, nearly glaring at the sun. Oh how he hated the light, darkness suited his style and personality so much better—as it did with most of his kin.

His lips opened to voice a strong and smooth baritone voice, "He's awakened, Giotto." His voice carried out, hollow and unheard by human ears. It was of some melody humans did not know, and could never know, for it was too pure for such insolent beasts, beasts who denied their own sins.

Once again, he reported to the master, his boss, his king. This time, with clarity he said with a smile, "Your son, Tsunayoshi, has awakened."

**xXx**

The whole day was so messed up.

The incident during Mathematics was hard enough to process, but him getting a single right answer was nothing compared to his impossible feats during P.E.

They were currently in their baseball unit, and he had never, ever, _ever _hit a homerun in his life. It wasn't much of a surprise considering how skinny his arms were and how weak his muscle power was. So his mind drew a blank when he came to his turn to bat…and he slugged the ball into the sky and sent it flying somewhere off into the distance.

Tsuna blinked dumbly before looking at the bat in shock before dropping the equipment like it had built in spikes. After a moment of silence, his team screamed bloody murder, slapping each other on the back as they told him to go ahead and walk around the bases because that baseball wasn't coming back anytime soon.

A blush donned his cheeks as he followed his teammates' instructions and took off into a slow job, getting congratulatory pats on the back from the opposing team on the way as a huge high five from the assistant coach. When his foot touched home plate, his team rushed out from behind the dugout and tackled the poor brunet who gave a small shriek of surprise as he fell to the ground.

"What's with you today, Sawada?" A boy asked happily, shameless squeezing the life out of the short brunet. "You're awesome today!"

Another clasped his hands together and lifted his face to the heavens with closed eyes, "Kami-sama, I shall never doubt your divines again, forgive me for all my sins."

"You mean all the one night stands you had?" One hollered.

Another added jokingly, "With both genders?"

The boy blushed and hissed at the perpetrators, "Want me to rip out your stinkin' balls you bastards?"

But since it was said good-heartedly, no one heeded the threat and continued to pepper the brunet with hugs and pats. The latter smiling shyly as he nodded at the compliments.

He timidly accepted the kind hand and allowed his teammate to help him up onto his feet. "So," said the boy grinning. "How'd you do it?"

"Ah…" Tsuna bit his lip, before ducking his head in embarrassment. "I…just…hit it."

He expected an awkward silence…but what he got instead was yet another tackle and screams of 'you douchebag!' and 'why the hell didn't you 'just hit it' earlier!'

Thus was the miracle that occurred.

Tsuna leaned heavily against his show locker. He was kept late due to a party his teammates decided to throw for him, he slipped away once the others were too busy retelling the same tale over and over, and took the chance to go home before something else unnatural occurred.

He slipped on his shoes and hugged his bag close to his chest, confused as ever. "What's going on with me today?" he muttered, making his way out in the courtyard. "It's too weird…"

He had just stepped beyond the school gates when a voice rang out. If he hadn't been too engrossed in his thoughts than maybe he would have noticed the handsome man dressed all in black as he leaned against the gate.

"Dame-Tsuna," voiced the stranger as Tsuna jumped and a small yelp escaped his lips. The man merely smirked, hands in pockets as he pushed off the gate and walked tantalizingly towards the small brunet. "That's your nickname, isn't it?"

Tsuna inched away, eyes wide and fearful. "W-Who are you?"

"Tsunayoshi Sawada," the man continued, enjoying this little game. "Age fourteen, male, chocolate brown hair: Untamable and warm eyes: long lashes…"

"H-How do y-y-you know m-my na—" He tripped over his own foot, ending his sentence with a shriek. He lay on the ground, gazing up at the sky dazed before a handsome face constricted him few.

Tsuna's cheeks flamed, "G-Get o-off m-me!"

"Hm," The stranger smirked, leaning closer so their noses were nearly touching. "I don't think so." He felt the man's weight on his own; the man's builder was much larger than his, and much stronger as well.

Tsuna turned his head sharply to the side, nearly laughing out once he spotted a man in a business suit returning home from his day at work and was about to call for help when the stranger stopped him by grabbing his chin and pulling his head back sharply.

He gazed into endless onyx eyes, seeing that the man truly had good genes. Face delicately shaped; sharp jaw, graceful lips, and dark eyes. The man opened his mouth, "Don't try to call for help."

He had to reply, "W-Why?"

"Because," he man smirked, leaning closer; feeling the boy's harsh pants brushing against his lips. "No one will save you."

The boy gulped, "W-Why?"

"Because," he touched the boy's nose with his own, "They cannot see you."

The brunet's eyes widened as he felt the boy's pulse quicken, pumping that delicious blood all through the boy's body. But he could not taste it now…not until the boy was _turned_ at least.

"W-Wha—"

The man frowned, this was taking too much of his time, not that he didn't have plenty of that, he just didn't want to waste all of it in this humane world. With a devious glint in those endless eyes, he bared his fangs at the boy beneath him, showing those sharpened points. "I am a monster."

There was a pause and he felt the boy's heart quivery before beating rapidly. The small brunet tensed, "L-Liar…"

"Why do you say that?"

"In case you forgot," yelled the boy, finding a sudden burst of confidence with his life possibly on the line. "I don't know you!"

The man hissed at the boy's volume before grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the ground, running out of patience. He didn't want to do this, even if it was recommended by his king, it was more exciting finding out his victim's weak points before attacking viciously. But that was when he didn't have a time limit.

He brought his thumb to his lips, biting down on the skin as he muttered to the stunned brunet. "It isn't the pure blood that you need," he bit down and hummed at the pleasurable sting. "But..." he held the bloody thumb to the boy beneath him. "It'll let you regain some of your memories. Now say ah."

Tsuna clamped his mouth shut, shaking his head furiously as he tried to escape from the older man's hold, wondering why he hadn't done so sooner. It was just…something was too…familiar.

"Open your mouth," hissed the stranger, his thumb was dropping steadily with blood. The drops of liquid were warm as they fell onto his lips.

Than it happened again; that strange feeling in the back of his head that was blocked by some unknown substance, telling him to take the blood greedily, suck till there was nothing less.

Dear God, what was wrong with him.

The stranger chuckled, bringing the thumb closer. "You can't fight your instincts, Tsunayoshi." He licked his lips at the sight of his own blood, and muttered. "One little licks," Because that was enough to get the boy started…to get him addicted.

That was one of the down sides. The little brunet hadn't been reverted back to his original self yet, so just a taste of a monster's blood would make the boy want more and more. It would be entertaining, watching a boy like him pleading him for more blood. As if the King would ever let that happen.

The man watched with a grin as a shy tongue darted between his lips, before slipping back in. He saw the boy's eyes go wide at his first taste of his own kinsmen blood, and lapsed at the rest of the remaining blood on his lips greedily.

Oh yes, he was addicted.

Tsuna was dazed, his ears rung as sparks of pure pleasure ran through his entire body. It was so good, _too _good. He wanted more…no, he need more. That warm liquid, so beautifully red.

He realized that he was beyond himself right now, no longer the Tsuna he was merely minutes ago. But he didn't care…the blood, that man's blood…tasted _so _good.

The stranger grinned mysteriously, "What do you think?"

Tsuna swallowed, his throat suddenly unbearably parched and he only muttered one word, "…more."

The stranger resigned to the boy's wish rather happily. He raised his thumb and saw that the wound had already healed; one valuable trait of being a monster. The man state up—still straddling the young boy—as he pushed up his sleeved to reveal his forearm. He grinned down at the brunet before bring his arm up to his lips, and breaking the flesh. He hummed as he felt blood trickle out from the wound and into his mouth. He pulled away and was surprised to see such a look on such a young face.

Warm brown eyes begging, lips agape, cheeks flushed…oh the innocence. The man smirked as he un-straddled the boy and settled by his side, blood dripping onto the ground below, staining the white with sinful red.

The used his free hand to loop around the brunet's neck, bring the boy's lips to his forearm and giving him a soft nudge. "Go ahead," he muttered, a smile of a devil on his lips. "Drink as much as you'd like,"

Tsuna grasped the arm with his shaking hands, gazing up at the stranger. "W-Won't y-you run o-out?"

The man smirked, even in his dazed state the boy was still able to think about a stranger's well-being. "It's a charming myth," said the man, "We're vampires, why should we ever run out of blood when we're barely alive?"

Tsuna smiled, before pressing his lips over the bloodied wound, sucking greedily. He took mouthfuls of blood, some dribbled onto his cheek, eyes closed in pure bliss, and moans of pleasure escaped his lips.

_So good, _it was just so good.

Slowly but surely, memories flooded back but the block was still there. It must have been merely seconds, but for him, it seemed like hours. He took one last gulp and sighed, releasing the man's arm and falling into his embrace. He took the sleeve of his uniform and wiped his mouth, unminding the blood that now stained the fabric.

He looked up at the once unfamiliar male, and grinned brightly, regaining his usual innocent self. The man smirked as a reply, "Remember now?"

Tsuna nodded, "Yup."

The man nearly snorted, as he watched his wound close. "Well," he said, "At least your taste for blood hasn't changed." He brushed away a stray lock of hair, gazing at the boy with a look of compassion, though not the same that lovers shared. Human were disgusting creatures, loving so easily and expressing such love with such delicacy with not a hint of intimacy. Among family, it should be as intimate as it was with lovers; that was what they believed.

It was one of those rare moments when the man before him would ever show a smile, but he did so, as he said, "It's good to have you back _Dame-_Tsuna."

The boy laughed at the nickname, before shifting to hug the man around the waist. "Good to be back…Reborn."

* * *

Hehe

yeah i know, "UPDATE YOUR OTHER STORIES BEFORE YOU MAKE UP A NEW ONE!" something along those lines right

Im sorry, i really am. But i just needed something like this. You know, intimacy without yaoi. I think it'll be a good change.

**Look, you guys are welcome to make omakes (is that waht they're called?) of this one. Cuz i don't know if I can update all that fast. PM me the titles of your omakes and i'll put htem on my profile and tell my readers to read them. That'll keep u guys busy while i try to update. What do you guys think?**

You have to give me credic of course :)

So thanks for reading. And bare with my slow updating k?


	2. Taste for Blood-Reborn

Soon after Tsuna was able to regain his composer, Reborn brought his fingers to his lips. A shrill sound echoed throughout the streets, yet the pedestrians gave no signs of hearing the wonderful noise nor sparing either of them a second glance. Of course he was surprised; Reborn wasn't exactly blending in with his sharp features. A feeling deep inside his mind told him that the man wasn't always this awe inspiring; that he was handsome yes, but not enough to particularity stand out.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a conspicuous limo drove out from the shadows, silent with the exception of the soft engine, the black exterior glinting in the sun, and the windows tinted. The machinery halted just before them, a soft movement before it drew to a complete stop, obeying the laws of motion.

Tsuna watched in fascination as the shadows drew together, gathering into a humanoid figure before taking adopting the appearance of four body guards clothed in black wear; their eyes hidden behind glasses and the brunet found himself glad for the accessories. He wanted to think that there were eyes behind them.

He felt Reborn ruffle his hair before resting his muscular arm on the brunet's dainty shoulders. Tsuna gazed wearily at the shadow-men but found that his heart was beating at a normal pace. It was curious, how before his very eyes he saw these creatures form from shadows yet, he did not think of them as monsters. His eyebrows furrowed as he followed Reborn's lead and ducked his head, entering the limo. He sat at the seat right by the doors to sneak in one final glance at the shadow-men; Reborn was seated in the seats in the back.

The shadow-men saw the gaze of the young master and found that they couldn't help the small smile that reached their lips. They had already served The Vongola when the boy was born, it was a wondrous time. It was rare to see such innocent eyes in this dark world, not to mention the blinding smile that the boy offered as an infant. They all were glad that their dear prince was finally returning back to where he belonged, and out of this mundane _human _world. It reeked of men desiring pleasure without love and women all the same, heartless beasts.

Upon seeing the curious gaze the small brunet cast upon them, they replied with a small smile of their own and simultaneous waves of gloved hands.

Tsuna silently gasped at the sight, shock overcoming his features before his lips upturned into a shy smile and he returned the favorable gesture. The doors were closed and the shadow-men backed away from the vehicle, hands clasped behind their backs as they waited for their dear prince's departure.

Tsuna pressed against the window as the car drove away, eventually moving all the way to the back and looking from there. He was given final waves before wisps of black smoke billowed from the men's suits and soon dispersed once again into the shadows.

"They're called Shadow-men," said Reborn, elbow on the armrest and chin propped onto the palm as he gazed, amused, at the brunet. "I guessed you already realized that though."

The boy frowned and settled into the seat beside the man, legs crisscrossed. "Yeah…how did you know?"

Reborn smiled slyly, "That's for me to know only." He leaned back against the back, eyes closed. "I don't suppose you remember Giotto…" he cracked open an eye, "Do you?"

Tsuna contemplated on the name for a moment before shaking his head, "No, it still feels like there's a block."

"Hm," he closed his eye once again, "Figures, you drank _my _blood after all."

Tsuna sat up a bit straighter, clearly interested. "What do you mean?"

"Hm…"

He let out a deep sigh, pestering the man even more so. "Come on Reborn," said Tsuna, leaning forward. "I want to know more."

"You know enough."

"Reborn."

The man sighed, merely reaching up to rub his eye before turning his head to gaze wearily at the brunet, "Will you stay quiet for the rest of the ride if I answer your questions?"

Tsuna nodded eagerly, "Yes."

"Fine than," he bit back a yarn but was unable to stop the tired groan that escaped his lips. He leaned against the side of the car before talking. "Let's start with the blood. We don't need it to live like the myths and stories say; it's more like a drug that we can't live without. It's a physiological problem rather than an absolute need, a tradition—though more like a predicament—that was passed down from back in the dark ages where ideas ran wild."

Tsuna frowned, "That doesn't tell me about how it connects with my memories."

Reborn merely offered an impatient glare, "If you shut up," he hissed, "Than you might just find out."

So Tsuna kept his mouth clamped shut as he nodded that little voice telling him to do so or die at the hands of a familiar beast.

As of now, he only knew of one beast. And he had tasted the blood of the said beast.

Reborn sighed tiredly, "I guess The King's better suited for history material." He muttered, seeking another path for explanation. "As you probably guessed, your memories are blocked and sealed within six other of your clansmen. I'm not one of them but The King granted me your memory of the creatures of the dark and, of course, me. The only way to regain all your memories and to drink the bloods of those six clansmen,"

Tsuna swallowed nervously, his voice shook. "B-Blood?"

"Hm," Reborn smirked, crossing his arms as he assumed his lazy posture. "After the King released the seal, that is. That will happen at a ceremony that will be taking place soon after your arrival; in the meantime, you'll have to sedate your thirst with the King and his guardians instead. "

"W-Wait," stuttered the flustered brunet, clearly confused at the course of explanations. "W-What…c-ceremony, g-guardians, what are you talking about?"

A sly grin upturned Reborn's lips, he propped his chin on his palm and said calmly with a hint of amusement. "You're going to become a vampire."

xXx

His blonde hair was unrelenting, his figure seemed delicate. But for some odd reason, the man was fascinatingly beautiful. Yet for some reason, he had only one affair, his said lover was now deceased though he showed no signs of remarrying.

The man found vampires unbearably heartless and from the years of his adolescence, he had no intention of marrying a wretched monster of his own kin. This was before he met the daughter of a wealthy duke. He was instantly captivated by those glimmering brown eyes and her immeasurable beauty. With his status, he quickly gained the duke and duchess's permission and blessings. The lady herself was a bit more unwilling and strong willed.

Storing the memory, he turned towards his dear friends and their sons who sat beside them, each of irresistible beauty. But if he had to say, his dear son was much more breathtaking.

With a soft baritone, he said, "I'm counting on you, my friends." He clasped his hands behind his back. "I trust you have informed your sons on this matter, I shall entrust my precious flesh and blood to you."

A man with long black hair tied back neatly with a ribbon spoke up, assuring his friend with his own low baritone voice, gentle and caring. "Do not worry, Giotto." His dark eyes gleamed brightly as he hugged his son close, the boy sharing his father's charming looks. "Takeshi here will take good care of your son. Isn't that right?"

The boy nodded, grinning brightly. "Yup!"

Giotto chuckled, ducking his head before gazing at his friends with a thankful grin. "I'm grateful…I really am."

"My king," voiced a timid voice, no doubt belonging to his right hand man's son. The ever loyal, every passionate: Hayato Gokudera.

The blonde haired man inclined his hand, gesturing for the boy to continue. "U-Um…t-the young master…w-we won't give h-him b-blood till the ceremony?"

"That's right," confirmed the blonde, barely hiding a grin when he spotted a black limo rolling up to the front steps.

He heard low chuckles echo throughout the room as the voice of right hand man reached his ears. "Your son?"

Giotto whirled back around, and nodded happily, his mask breaking into a million pieces. "Yup,"

"Go ahead," said Knuckle, leaning back as he watched with amusement. "Run to your son."

Without another word, the man rushed out the room knocking aside the paired doors like they weighted nothing. They had to laugh at their friend's obsession with his son, but then again, they haven't met in person for thirteen years.

xXx

Tsuna gaped at the building before him. If he didn't regain his memories of Reborn, he would have thought the man had gotten the wrong address.

The mansion before him easily took up enough land to build an entire town; Reborn had even mentioned that they owned much more than just this itty bitty piece of rock. He realized that stereotypes about vampires being incredibly, impossibly rich…were very true. He was a witness of that.

The driver had left the car and proceeded to lead them up the large steps, opening the doors and gesturing for him and Reborn to enter, bowing respectfully. He hesitated, craning his head to gaze at the bottom of the balcony ahead and frowned.

He could have sworn he saw a man…was it just his imagination? Though considering how the day was turning out, seeing an invisible man wouldn't exactly shock him as it might have a few hours back.

The low voice of the driver snapped me out of my contemplation. "Younger master," he said. "Please do enter, the day is cold and you are still human."

Tsuna stuttered in his reply shyly as he approached the entrance, finding his heart thumping against his chest like a prisoner dying to break out. As if the bare size of the house wasn't enough to stun him into silence, the interior was absolutely breathtaking. The floor was a warm carpet of a dark crimson red, a pair of pale marble staircases lead down the sides of the main entrance hall. At the far end was a wood burning fireplace, fire flickering as the breeze entered the house through the opened door. Right above was a painted image of a gentleman, the man's blonde hair was alike to his own, and Tsuna was suddenly struck with a sense of familiarity.

Pushing aside the thought, he craned his neck yet again and stared the tinted dome above, a large lantern hung by a sturdy string. Alabaster columns decorated the entire house, as well as intricate plasterwork, hinting a trait of Italy. As like most, he was entranced by the delicate details but unlike most, he had this vague sense of déjà vu, a sense of a homely welcome.

Reborn's voice snapped him out of his dazed inspection with a low whisper. "Stop day dreaming and pay attention."

Tsuna stifled a yelp as he gazed, shocked, "W-Why?"

A knowing smirk upturned the man's lips, as his eyes were hidden in the shadow casted by the fedora, his hands stuffed into his pockets. "You'll find out real soon."

He was about to reply when suddenly, his throat felt as if it was sand paper, dry and stale. His limbs went numb, breaths coming out harsh and strained as his vision blurred. The room spun, details blending into each other as a shuddering breath escaped his lips.

In the distance he heard the worried voice of the driver, and realized that the breeze at his back was gone, the man had closed the door and he hadn't even noticed. His thoughts roamed meaninglessly, deaf to the driver's concerns. Then his legs collapsed from under him, he fell to his knees with a dull thud, expecting his head to crash against the carpet but instead, was saved by large hands.

His gaze ventured to the nearly concerned stare of the Reborn. The man's brows were furrowed as his lips were set into a scowl and a curse in a European language escaped his lips. "_Cazzo,_" he hissed. "It's not good enough."

The driver's voice came out panicked, "W-What is it, L-Lord R-Reborn? Is the y-young master alright?" He saw a blurred figure beside the man holding him, holding onto his hand as if it was glass.

"He needs blood," was Reborn's reply.

The man nodded, already revealing his wrist. "I shall give him mine—"

"It is not normal blood he craves," growled the man, frowning at the boy in his arms. "It's The Blood of the Vongola."

"I can help with that," said a voice from above. Reborn's head snapped up as his eyes narrowed, relaxing at the sight of his king, giving a slight bow of his head while the driver opted for hurrying onto his feet and bowing from there.

"Giotto," said Reborn.

The man merely smiled softly, "My friend, I'm glad you came back safely with my son." He had, by now, reached the bottom of the steps. He kneeled before Reborn and gazed caringly down at the brunet in the man's arms, brushing away the stray locks that hid those nearly blind eyes, dazed from his addiction.

The blonde merely brushed his thumb against his son's cheek, "Beautiful…"he breathed, "just like Nana."

Tsuna breathed in the distinct smell of blood concealed by skin. But this was what he needed, it was his own kin, oh how sweet the crimson liquid would feel running down his throat. His mouth opened, as he whispered a single word, "B-blood…"

Reborn snorted, shaking his head as he handed the boy over to his father's open arms. "No wonder he's royalty. He has a taste for blood."

A cheery chuckle escaped the blonde's lips as he stood up, holding his son like a precious jewel. "That he got from Nana," said the man. "Looks of innocence with a beast lying dormant within,"

The man rose as well, stuffing his hands back into his pockets as he scoffed, "Oh I know." He nodded towards the brunet, eyes lidded and glazed. "Are you going to give him blood?"

Giotto grinned, turning his back to his old friend, "Of course, he's my son." The man began his steps up the stairs, but offering a few last choice words as he turned midway. "I truly thank you, Reborn."

"Hm," the man merely smirked, "Hurrying up get something for your son to drink."

With a joyful chuckle, the blonde ascended the rest of the steps, nodding to the doormen and disappearing along with his son in his arms.

His little boy was finally home.

* * *

Hehehe

The next chapter is going to begin with Giotto feeding little Tsu-kun with his blood. :)

I'm really greatful for all the reviews, when i looked at my inbox at first i was like "What hte hell?" cuz i thought my freinds sent me 20 messages. Than i saw what they were! Thank you all so much.

This chapter is mostly about describing the mansion, information. But trust me, the story's gonna make much more sense if you guys read it all through. Sorry for the spelling mistakes but school is hell so... :) you guys get it right?

**(PLEASE READ THIS! IMPORTANT LINK!)**

**so i based the mansion off of the Gosford house in Scotland. Ive only seen the pics but it's ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL! I'll put up the link on my profile. Check it out k? Hopefully i'll have time to get in the Tsuna as a vampire drawing cuz i really want you guys to get the picture i'm thinking of.**

As i said before, i updating a little quicker cuz i was hyped up by the reviews(is that even possible?) so thank you.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)


	3. Giotto

He felt cold.

Tsuna felt his body freeze over, blood into ice, heart to stone; he felt dead. His body quivered and withered, feeling the supposed warmth around him but it was useless, he was freezing from the inside out.

Giotto watched as a heart breaking whimper escaped his dear son's lips, the boy's breathing coming out ragged and forced. His brown hair was disheveled, eyes clenched tight with trembling lips, tears brimmed his eyes. The desire to drink blood was sometimes overwhelming, even for him…and he knew, for an un-turned to thirst for blood was a very painful experience. The sinful red liquid was after all, like a drug.

When the boy spoke, his voice came out whispered and weak. He opened his bleary eyes to plead the man before him to save him from the immense torture. "P-Please…" He could barely make out a figure, and despite unknowing of the man's indemnity, he pleaded for help. "I-It's c-cold…"

The blonde smiled sadly, taking a seat beside his son, brushing away those soft locks as he placed a chaste kiss on the boy's forehead. "Shh~" he hushed, soothing the shaking brunet. "It's alright…it's alright…"

Tsuna gazed up at the man, mouth dry, "…I-It's…so cold…"

"Yes, yes," he hugged the boy to his chest protectively, feeling as if his heart was breaking in two. He had known the cost of giving blood to an un-turned, but actually seeing his flesh and blood endure such a painful infliction nearly killed him. "I know, my love…I know."

With still a comforting arm around the boy, Giotto raised his left wrist to his lips, pulling back his sleeve with his fangs before breaking the flesh. Crimson blood dripped from the wound and onto the boy's lap, the red contrasted with his own pale exterior. He rested his head against the boy's own, and raised the now bloodied wrist to his son's pale pink lips.

He nudged the boy gently with his left hand, "Tsuna," his voice was a low baritone, melodic like a lullaby. "Here…drink."

He felt the boy shift in his lap, and scooted the both of them towards the middle of the bed. Shaking hands reached to hold his wrist, skin pale as his own. Tsuna had completely entrusted his well-being to the blonde stranger by now, his thoughts were blurred, common sense was of inexistence. He leaned back into man's chest and with a breathy tone, he looked up and asked softly, "…s-sure…?"

The man chuckled softly, latching onto his boy and nuzzling his chin into the crook of his neck. "Go ahead;" he muttered softly, "…I won't die."

Tsuna needed nothing else but those words. With a shuddering breath, he raised the man's wrist to his lips, lapsing at the red liquid eagerly, using his tongue to protrude into the wounds inflicted by the man's fangs. A moan of pure pleasure rose up from his throat and was muffled, yet Giotto had heard it, as a laugh escaped his lips as he watched his son so joyfully drink his blood.

_A taste for the finest, huh?_

It didn't bother him in the slightest that he did not know of the stranger's name, and that he was so eagerly drinking his blood. For just by tasting the sweet metallic blood and hearing that soothing baritone lullaby…he was positive that somewhere in the past, he had met this man. And at that moment…it was all he needed to know.

Tsuna took deep gulps of the rich blood, seeking to sooth his parched throat. He felt blood trickle down his chin and drip onto his lap, but ignored it. His body tensed as a pleasurable spark ignited throughout his entire body, eliciting a shocked gasp from the brunet. At last, he leaned back against the muscled chest, rolling the bit of blood inside his mouth before swallowing. He ran his tongue along the man's wrist, cleaning off the blood, clearly satisfied with his meal.

Giotto kissed his son's cheek and murmured by the boy's ear, "How was it?" he asked.

"Hm," Tsuna licked his lips, before grinning back at his father, "Delicious."

A soft chuckle escaped the blonde's lips as sighed, hugging the boy tight to his chest, intending never again to part from his dear boy, "I'm glad."

A small yelp of surprise escaped Tsuna's lips as his father pulled the both of them back into the mattress, sending them repelling into the nest of pillows. The brunet giggled at his father's actions, savoring the comforting touch of his father's graceful hands in his hair and on his cheeks, the fell of his father's warm chest, and the sound of that soothing baritone lullaby.

Giotto grinned as he felt his son snuggle up against his chest, swinging his leg over the boy and acting as if the brunet as a pillow. He tucked the boy's head under his chin, and together they laid like that, eyes gazing in joy, the figures of both father and son lit by the delicate light of the fireplace. At first glance, it was obvious that they were of the same blood.

Each had unrelenting hair, seemingly defying the laws of gravity and undeniable attractive. Both possessed a keen gleam in their eyes, though Tsuna had taken after his mother's warm brown instead of his father's sharp sunset eyes. Of course there were many other ways they were alike…but a trait only found in the Vongola bloodline was the sheer power that captivated both beast and men.

A power they had begun to call: The Sky Flame.

Rare in its existence, and only found in the Vongola clan, it was their trade mark. And Giotto knew, even if his dear son hasn't yet gone through the ceremony, that he carried this power. The boy had showed his inconceivable strength the very moment he laid in his mother's arms. Such was the reason why it was inevitable that they send the boy to the human and install false memories of those human parents.

"Now that I think about it," He gazed down into the innocent brown eyes questioningly, honestly curious as to the boy's answer. "Why haven't you asked about those humans?"

Tsuna blinked, "Who?"

"The ones who took care of you…" he clarified, shifting so he could fully gaze at the boy's angular face. "Your parents,"

A look of realization appeared on the brunet's face, before disappearing into a painful expression as the boy averted his eyes. "A-Ah…t-them…"

Giotto's eyes narrowed as he pressed the boy for an answer, his intuition flaring red lights. "What's wrong?" he slipped an arm around the boy's waist and pulled him close. "What did they do?"

The boy still refused to look into his father's eyes, choosing instead, to gaze at the rings on his father's hand, one particularly caught his interest. "N-Nothing," he stuttered, in no way convincing. "T-They did n-nothing."

The blonde's eyes narrowed yet again, brows furrowing when he saw the boy shifted away from him, attempting to hide a peace of the evidence.

A growl escaped his lips as he thought harshly: _His back!_

In one fluid motion, the filled his son onto his stomach and pulled the shirt up, revealing the brunet's bruised back, laced with scars.

Giotto felt anger boil up inside of him, fangs gleaming and hungry for the blood of those wretched humans. But he saw the tears that brimmed his son's eyes and the soft sobs that escaped his lips; he decided to punish those humans later.

He placed a comforting arm around the boy, hugging the sobbing brunet close to his chest as his whispered softly, "Shh~ it's alright…" he smiled softly, stroking his injured back. "Papa's here."

He waited until those sobs silenced, and the boy beneath him had stopped quivering. "Tell me what happened," he demanded softly, a hint of finality.

Tsuna bit his lips, delicate fists clenching onto his father's shirt as he fought against those painful memories. It took a while for the boy to find his voice, and even when he did, it came out weak. "…e-every…day…" he began, feeling his scars ach at the thought. He could look up at his father, it wasn't the man's fault after all…it was his own. "…they w-would hit me…for d-discipline. N-No one…would see or know…it was always…at night, always. In…their room…in the closet…they'll tie me…and take a belt…a-and…"

That was all Giotto needed to know. He hugged his son tight, silencing the boy and holding him as he felt tears stain his shirt. Not that he cared at all. He felt his pupils turn red, those humans were careful. The wounds were below the neck area and shoulders, always in the middle back.

He was going to kill them.

Giotto kissed the boy's hair, making a solemn oath. "They're never going to touch you Tsuna…" his fangs gleamed in the dim light, eyes narrowed and red. "Never again."

xXx

"Ooh~ my lord, your son is adorable!"

"I wish my daughter looked more like him!"

"My dear, are you single?"

Tsuna squinted his eyes shut as he flushed a bright red under the stylists' stares. He stood as straight as a board, fists clenched with knuckles white as he sent a pleading gaze to his father.

Who, in return, merely chuckled cheerfully.

After their little chat, Giotto saw that Tsuna's uniform sleeves were now stained with blood, as well as the front part of the vest. And seeing his precious treasure in such mundane clothes nearly made him wither.

That was why his dear adorable son was now the center attention of every servant in the room.

An elderly woman—who looked surprisingly well for her age—now accompanied the blonde. "It's gotten livelier already," she said, her voice held wisdom. It was common knowledge after all that vampires aged much more slowly.

Giotto inclined his head, "Madam Trevisani, you are right."

Fiorella Trevisani was a dedicated stylist of the Vongola clan. Her skills were impeccable and her knowledge was even more awe inspiring. Her warm amber eyes gazed at the young brunet before her, taking in his feminine structure and immediately, already had quite a few ideas for the young master's wardrobe.

"Do you have any specific requests, my lord?"

Giotto contemplated on the question before shaking his head with a grin, "You're free to do as you wish."

And he knew, with those words Fiorella would go all out.

The woman gave her master a slight bow before approaching the young master, smiling at the blushing boy. "Young master," Tsuna cracked open his eyes, greeted by the sight of a woman, grey streaks in her brown hair as well as a kind smile on her lips. "I am Fiorella Trevisani, the head stylist though many call me the godmother."

Tsuna shyly bowed back, "A-Ah…N-nice to meet you. A-And just Tsuna…is fine."

"Hm," Fiorella began walking around the boy, inspecting with a critical eye. After a moment's silence, she clapped her hands and grinned at the boy. "Let's get you into some better clothes."

The boy's eyes widened comically as he shot a frantic gaze at his snickering father, "W-Wha…?"

"Your father," began Fiorella, chuckled softly when she saw an accusing, panicked gaze shot from the boy to the master. "Gave me permission to dress you in whatever I deem fit,"

She received a wide-eyed stare in return.

"Do not worry my dear; all of my clients come out alive."

Giotto choked back a laugh; he had seen many of the woman's victims.

_The question should be whether or not their mental state was every as stable. _

There was only on reason why the blonde had allowed the Godmother to do as she wished.

His dear son was absolutely adorable, and playing dress up was a game that very much entertained him.

* * *

-_-;

This chappie...was really bad.

i sorta read it over...n it feels kinda rushed. Maybe the storm's getting to me...i don't know.

**ATTENTION!**

**as disapointing as this is...no yaoi. No s...e...x. ahm... **

**the story's goin on inspirations from the reviews. So for now...now yaoi, but who knows right?**

I guess i'm kinda looking for a beta. ...never had one before but i really think i should get one. I'm extremely lazy.

If you guys have recomendations for Betas for if you're a beta yourself n wanna beta my story, give me a head's up in either a review or PM me.

The writing style for this story is old style, so not that much cussing...it had kinda a dark underline cuz that's what vampire's give me. :)

Thank you for reading. And bare with me, it's hard keeping my writing consistence...


	4. The Dress and The Clan

He was very conflicted.

Tsuna stared in complete shock at his reflection in the full body mirrors. He had seen quite the few jaw droppers, mostly involving how low his grades could drop within a single week, but this was beyond reason.

"I—" he squeaked, "I…"

"Look beautiful!" finished a stylist, fawning over the boy as she fixed his sleeve.

Fiorella nodded in content as she grinned widely, "One of my best works I must say." She craned her head back to beam at the gaping master, "Your input my king?"

Giotto swallowed hard, before sparkling with fatherly pride as he nodded. "Yes," he nearly sobbed, "it's perfect."

A maid nodded rapidly in agreement, "Perfect young master, absolutely perfect!"

"I'm in heaven."

"You're beautiful, Tsuna." sobbed Giotto, giving the boy a watery smile. "It was made for you."

"Papa," Tsuna winced as the reflection copied his movements, before lifting a gloved hand and pulling at the bottom. He gazed hard at his father and said sternly. "This. Is. A. Dress."

"Yes, yes," agreed the blonde. "And it looks lovely on you!"

"Papa! Don't you get it?" the boy waved his arms frantically, sighing as the fabric moved with him. "I am a boy!"

"…And?"

"Boys do not wear dresses!"

Giotto waved his hand dismissively, "That's a trivial matter."

"PAPA!"

"Alright, alright." The man sighed dejectedly as he turned to the head stylist. "I'd hate to ask you to throw this away…such a shame…"

"Papa," said the boy, finality in his voice. "I refuse to wear this!"

He did not even want to look at that horrid image. Not that the girl in the mirror was anything but cute…the problem was that it was _him_…the thought was just a blow to his pride. He had heard of such dresses on bridal channels that he would scan for a moment or two before flicking to an anime program. Even with such little knowledge, he was sure that this was the Godzilla of dresses. An all pink intricately designed floral patterned dress probably worthy of the Queen of England. Endless bows and ribbons, delicately cut lace, satin gloves, and pearls and diamonds. Not to mention they had placed on him a pearl and pink ribbon chocker and small pink heels.

Oh the utter horror.

"Papa please," yes, he was at the point where begging seemed impeccably minor compared to the pain he was withstanding. "Please!"

After several minutes of constant begging and having the brunet finally collapse onto his knees as his last resort; they finally consented to his request and instead, donned him in simple tight black ripped jeans along with muted orange round neck shirt with a short v-dip at the middle, seams visible along the neck line.

Tsuna let out a breath of relief even if the pants were tighter than the ones he usually wore and the shirt showed off one of his shoulders. At least it was something that didn't harm his dignity as a male.

Giotto waved back at Fiorella, telling her to go ahead and make his son's entire wardrobe with _normal _clothes and a few extravagant suits for parties and such, and the dress, well…save it in a safe place.

With his hand around his son's shoulder, he led the boy down the labyrinth like hallways towards the dining hall.

"E-eh?" stuttered the brunet. "It's already time for dinner?"

"Yes," he replied. "You were in an unconscious state for a while before you woke up, and the dressing…well," he sent a smile.

A pout unconsciously made its way onto the boy's lips as he crossed his arms, "I looked like a girl." He grumbled.

Giotto chuckled softly as he ruffled his son's hair, "You're cuter then one, that I'm positive of."

"That's not a compliment, papa."

"Well, it's meant to be."

Tsuna smiled softly at the answer, before the smile vanished and he ducked his head though still keeping his steady pace. "…I wonder…" he murmured, attracting his father's gaze before glancing up at the man. "Why does it feel so natural?"

Giotto's steady pace faltered as he halted and gazed seriously at his son, "It is not unnatural for you to drink blood Tsuna, you can't help it…"

The brunet shook his head, eyes glazed with confusion. "No," he said. "Not that…"

"Than what's wrong Tuna?" at the sound of the nickname, Tsuna couldn't help but to relax. His memories of the blonde had now become surprisingly clear; a memory of his father and a beautiful brown haired duchess resurfaced. And the nickname his father had placed upon him at his birth was uttered, and that woman…his mother, smiled.

Tsuna fiddled with the hem of his shirt with his fingers, his gaze down casted and voice hushed. "I-It's…w-well…everything…feels so natural." He bit his lip. "It feels like I've known you…all my life, b-but I've just met you and it hasn't even been a d-day…"

The blonde nodded, "Do you want me to slow down the memory process then?"

Tsuna's head snapped up, "No!" his eyes started to water, as it did nearly every time the memory of _that _day came to mind. "I-It's j-just hard to f-forget…t-they…did so m-much to m-me…"

Giotto understood who it was that his son was having trouble voicing, it was that wretched Iemitsu bastard and his mistress. To think he had thought that that specific human would prove against the stereotypes.

Beating their own son, even with all the happy memories he tried to instill into them, they still weren't enough. He wasn't taking this laying down in a coffin. He needed to inform the clan.

With gentle hands, Giotto brought the boy into a hug, caressing those soft brown locks that reminded him of Nana's fair hair, and not to mention the small delicate build. He wouldn't let any harm come to this boy, never again. He was selfish, arrogant, and ignorant of the real world. It was about time he became a father worthy of such a kind son.

"Tsuna," he felt the boy stir in his arms, "Forget about them, about those wretched beings. In four days' time you will regain your original body; you will regain the missing pieces." He wiped away a stray tear from the boy's cheek, smiling softly. "I am your father, Nana is your mother…" with a hand on his son's back, he lead them to a pair of mahogany doors, finely crafted. And with a hand on the handle, he pushed open and revealed a large table seating fourteen.

Twelve of the fourteen seats were occupied.

"And this…" he gestured to the men and boys, a large proud grin on his lips, "Is our clan."

xXx

Tsuna shyly waved back once his father had introduced him with much enthusiasm. His timid personality was just a part of him; he wasn't a bit anxious about meeting his newfound clan members. That was what scared him. He felt relaxed, composed, and comfortable even.

This was not normal under any circumstances.

But somehow, it wasn't bothering him.

He felt his father's strong hands on his shoulders as he was gently pushed forward. His eyes widened when a man with red hair and crimson eyes stalked over to silver haired boy and grab the boy by his collar. He watched as they both went to stand before him, the man with a scrutinizing gaze.

And that was when the feeling came back, this time at full blast. His blood boiled and he felt as if his senses became more heightened than possible. Energy sparked throughout his entire bloody, igniting some hidden secret. And something told him—made him, narrow his eyes and tense his entire body. He didn't know what he was going to do if they really did attack, but for now, something told him to be ready.

Both the man and what Tsuna guessed was his son, looked shocked at his actions. And for once, Tsuna actually considered if he was somewhat secretly suicidal.

His mind though, ran a blank when the man lifted a calloused hand and petted his head, a nearly passable smile on his lips. "You got guts kid," he said, "I'm G, your father's right hand man. And this…" He pushed the boy forward. "Is my son, Hayato Gokudera."

The moment Tsuna saw the boy's face, he knew that this was the one he had met just mere weeks before. With wide shocked eyes, he pointed at the boy with a shaking finger. "Y-You! D-dynamite!"

The silver haired teen winced before bowing sharply, "I apologize, Leader!"

Giotto looked curiously down at his son, before his gaze wandered to Hayato, "You two know each other?"

"Yea…" muttered G, "I'm wondering about that too. I don't remember letting you go to another school…"

Instead of ducking his head in embarrassment, the boy opted for an action that much more fitted his rash and determined personality: he glared. "I don't need to tell you whenever I'm outside the house, old man."

"Tch, you little brat—"

"So," Giotto interrupted, a steeled gaze aimed at his friend before gazing softly down at the two boys. "How exactly did you two meet?"

Tsuna donned a faint blush on his cheeks while the silver haired bomber wore a look of admiration, "U-Um…" stuttered Tsuna, rubbing the back of his head. "It's a long story."

"Hm," Giotto nodded, "Let's introduce you to everyone first," with a hand on his son's back, the blonde one by one, gestured to his dear friends and their sons.

He gestured to a man with long black hair tied back by a blue ribbon, eyes equally dark. "Ugetsu Asari, and his son," At the other end of the room was a boy looking very similar to his father, with the exception of his short hair. The son inherited his father's kind dark eyes, and bright smile. "Takeshi."

The man smiled, "Call me Asari, Tsuna."

"Hey! Nice to meet ya!"

And so the introductions went on, each of his father's friends offering their own unique hellos and their sons alike to their father.

The table was set with fourteen seats, a pure white table cloth with antique candles and candle holders. Rose petals and the occasional red rose decorated and beautifully contrasted with the white background. The two main seats at the heads of the table were unoccupied, though Giotto was currently leading his son to the seat at the end where the sons were gathered.

When the blonde pulled out the handcrafted cushioned chair, Tsuna set a nervous gaze, "P-Papa?"

Giotto merely smiled before seating the boy and placing a chaste kiss on his forehead, "Don't worry, we're all family after all."

The brunet stole a glance at the other teens; each wore a kind smile with the exception of a certain steely eyed black haired teen that carried a critical gaze and the boy with mix-matched eyes who looked rather predatory. Nevertheless, the smiles comforted him. He watched as his father took the seat at the other end of the table with a big grin on his lips. Tsuna returned the favor with a timid one of his own.

As they waited for the cooks to prepare the food, Tsuna got to know the boys a little better. The teen named Takeshi was relaxed and carefree, Hayato was loyal and overly protective (for reasons he didn't know), Ryohei or onichan (as the teen asked him to be addressed by) was loud— _very _loud and energetic, Lambo was incredibly lazy and the others noted that this was the first time they had seen the boy talk so much. Mukuro-nii (another request) was extremely favorable of his petite build and seemed very keen on making jokes and chuckling at everything he found amusing.

Now Kyoya …was an interesting person. At the introduction, he merely said _"I have not analyzed your strength. Until then call me only Hibari." _And Tsuna wasn't going to argue.

Takeshi rocked back in his chair as he laughed heartedly, "W-Wait," he stuttered, quivering, "Y-you s-saved Hayato…f-from b-blowing up?"

Hayato leaned back into his seat with a proud expression, and nodded, "Exactly. That is how great the Leader is."

Wincing, Tsuna laid a hand on the boy's arm, "I-I told you to call me Tsuna."

"Nope," he replied. "Leader is Leader."

"TSUNA!" the brunet grinned. For some reason, he loved onichan's energy. Ryohei slammed his hands down on the table and stood up, "That was EXTREMELY awesome of you!"

"Ku fufufu~" Mukuro chuckled, "I wished I could have seen Haya-chan,"

"Oi!" growled the teen, "Don't call me Haya-chan."

"Haya-kun?"

"No Haya!"

Mukuro grinned, "To-chan then."

"You. Pineapple. Bastard."

Tsuna frowned, tugging on the silver haired teen's red sleeve, "Ne Hayato, you shouldn't curse…"

"Hai Leader!"

Giotto watched in amusement at the young bomber's affection towards his son while G was downright laughing his heart out.

"My son [gasp] looks [chuckle] like [giggle giggle] a frigging puppy!" G slammed his fist on the table before grasping his stomach.

Asari chuckled from his spot across from the red haired man, gazing at the brunet with his bright smile. "They've really taken a liking to your son, Giotto."

"Of course!" exclaimed the blonde, taking a sip of the glass of wine he had asked for earlier, clearly taking pride in the praise. "He's my Tuna-fish after all."

Daemon laughed, his chin propped onto his palm as he gazed amused at the clan leader. "Tuna-fish?"

"Yes," confirmed Giotto, "Tuna-fish. Tsuna sounds like Tuna right?" he clarified. "Tuna is a well-known fish, therefore when you piece the two together, you get Tuna-fish. Plus," the man beamed brightly at his friends, "Doesn't it sound cute?"

Alaude shook his head at his leader's attics while Knuckle positively burst out laughing much akin to G. Lambo remained one of the calmest among them with one eye closed sleepily and a lazy smile on his lips.

While the rest of his…friends continued their happy affair, Alaude gazed at his son. When it came down to either looks or intelligence, or be it predatory instincts, they were one and the same. He knew that look, that scrutinizing glint in those cold eyes, the boy was analyzing his prey.

Even if Kyoya was quite more advanced than most kids at his age in battle, he still could not beat his father. Alaude knew from one look that the son of Giotto—Tsunayoshi—was not a trifle little bunny. He knew from those innocent eyes that this boy had a side to which would paralyze his enemies in shock. The talent was still new; it had not been cherished as it should have been. But that was the fault of those damn humans.

Still, he couldn't wait to see how his son planned to analyze the boy. Chances are that it'll be through a fight.

Finally, the food was brought in upon silver and gold platters. Steam swirled as the smell of perfectly cooked steak filled the room with a delicious aroma. Each of the adults had their own favorite brand of wine, and the servants made sure that the wine had been properly stored at the needed temperature for the taste to be first class.

Each of the maids and servants spared a glance at the son of their master, hiding giggles of excitement at the adorable face the boy wore. Since the sky was nearing night, butlers pulled aside the thick curtains, revealing the moon in the night sky. The time was 7:30.

The head chef and the assistant chef appeared and bowed. Giotto smiled and nodded in return, he caught the attention of his son and gestured to the men and the young lady.

The man had dark unruly hair, and dark eyes; his smile was kind with a sharp edge that held confidence and loyalty. "This," said Giotto, "Norberto Serafino, our own personal chef. He has served in our clan for many years Tsuna, but know that he is a knife: It can be the producer of a masterpiece or the mastermind behind a gruesome death."

Norberto chuckled, his low baritone voice soothing. "Ah Master Giotto, such a compliment is not worthy of me," he smiled to the young boy and made his way over to Tsuna, taking the boy's hand in a gentle hold and kissing the knuckles before kneeling. "My young master," he whispered, "you have finally returned."

Tsuna gazed curiously down at the man, wanting to yank his hand away but his heart knew that this man had no ill intent. Not for the present, in the past, or in the future. So he offered the chef a grand smile, "Thank you!" he said.

Norberto chuckled at the boy's attics, ruffling the brunet's hair before gesturing to the young lady in the white apron. "This," he said. "Is my assistance, the talented Delinda Finazzo. She hails from a small clan, a long time provider of the Vongola clan."

Delina bowed, her curly blonde hair framing her face perfect, and her dark eyes a beautiful contrast. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Master. And to you, young master. I hope you enjoy the meal we have prepared."

Norberto grinned, "Its meat based," he announced. "You shall taste the sour acidic lemon juice in the fillet, and for the meat, it shall melt on your tongue. All natural, may I add."

Giotto grinned and nodded in his thanks, "Brilliant as usual Norberto, thank you."

xXx

Tsuna's grin widened after the first bite of his dinner, relishing the meat as well as the side dishes. Well into supper, a sudden thought crossed his mind.

"Ne~ Takeshi," said Tsuna, gaining his new friend's immediate attention.

The boy grinned, "What's up Tsuna?"

"Why don't you all have last names?"

The boy blinked at the question before donning a look of confusion and curiosity himself. He looked at the bomber, and Tsuna, seeing this action, did the same. "Hayato,"

The boy glared at the black haired teen, "What?" he hissed sharply.

Takeshi ignored the rude tone and continued on, oblivious. "Why don't we have last names?"

The bomber scowled before stabbing a piece of broccoli and popping it into his mouth, "Our last name's the clan's name."

Tsuna scooted forward in his seat, minding the plate of food. "What do you mean, Hayato?"

At the boy's voice, the silver haired teen immediately straightened as his personality took a 180 degree flip. "Hai Leader," he replied hurriedly. "The reason is because our ancestors believed that each family carrying their own unique surname was a humane action that silently addressed the matter of superiority. Therefore, not wanting to degrade themselves, our ancestors took the name of their clans as their surnames and would choose one at random for their human identities."

The boy nodded, "So," he began, "All of your last names would be…"

"That's right Leader," said Hayato. "We are all Vongola."

Their topics were often at random, occasionally they would add in some need-to-know facts about the vampire life but other than that, they merely behaved as teens. That is, before Kyoya decided to launch his physical investigation.

"Herbivore,"

At the word, conversations died down, and all eyes landed on the steely eyed vampire. His father raised a questioning eyebrow at his son but other than that, made no movement. Tsuna swallowed hard as he felt the boy's cold gaze land on him and shyly lifted his eyes to meet his.

"H-Hibari?" he questioned, fiddling with his fingers under the table. "I-Is s-something w-wro—"

"Strong or weak?"

Tsuna blinked in surprise, "E-eh?"

"I do not intend to repeat myself Tsunayoshi," said the boy, eyes narrowing coolly.

G watched the exchange before facing his friend, his lips quirked when he saw the man was calmly sipping his wine. "This is a surprise," he voiced. "I had thought you would be more panicked, your son's death shall occur very soon after all."

"Don't estimate him G," Giotto smiled mysteriously, his eyes glinting dangerously. "He has my blood; battle shall not be a stranger to him this time."

Surprised at the inquisition, Tsuna stuttered out honestly, "W-Weak."

What he received was a coy smirk and the words, "Only the strong claim to be weak." Tsuna watched as the boy rose from his seat, posture proud. And so, the deadly black haired boy with his steely eyed gaze uttered two words that nearly stopped his heart.

"Fight me."

* * *

I updated!

faster then i would have thought. So i wanna ask your opinions on something...in short...should i do a yaoi. U guys can tell me which pairing u prefer for the story but, chances are i'll start on it after i've gotten far enough along this story. k?

I'm really happy you all like the story, and grateful for the reviews. I know i've got a lot of spelling, grammer, puntuation mistakes (my problem in school too) so i'll try my best to check over even if just a bit.

Pm me if u have any questions or suggestions for how the next chap will go. Or just leave it in your review cuz all of you know ;) the crossdressing part was a slightly popular request in the reviews.

:) until next time my fellow khr fans!

(**ranting begins here SPOILER FOR KHR MANGA!)**

***can you belive that the khr manga ended? i nearly cried! i was like "dear gods...i died. i just died." it was soooo damn good! i wanna read another manga like it but it took me a whie to just find a good anime and manga. U KNOW HOW LONG IT'S GONNA TAKE FOR ME TO FIND ANOTHER ONE?!**

**If they're continuing the anime, i hope they put the whole manga in and then hopefully expand hte story. meaning Tsuna as decimo or something like that. Cuz i. need. something!**

**:) end of ranting.**


	5. The Cloud and The Storm

Kyoya enjoyed seeing such a variety of expressions on another's face, particularly this herbivore's.

The boy's face slackened with shock, eyes wide in surprise before immediately tensing into a fearful expression. Kyoya watched amused as the brunet opened his mouth and formed incoherent words, sending pleading gazes along the table.

All of them were curious enough to offer a small apologetic smile in return.

Tsuna swallowed hard as he shakily stood from his seat, "I-I c-can't f-fight…H-Hibari-san."

The boy merely stared at Tsuna with an even gaze, "So you have fought before."

"W-What?" he spluttered. "N-No!"

With a hand on the side of his chair, Kyoya pushed the obstacle out of the way as he swiftly made his way to the herbivore's seat, eyes glinting of amusement and excitement. He was stopped just a few feet away by an outstretched hand belonging to the silver haired annoyance. Kyoya growled as a warning, baring his gleaming fangs. "Retract your arm if you wish to keep it," he hissed.

Hayato bit his lips to keep from attacking the arrogant, hot-headed, brat. He had finally been able to meet his leader after years of waiting, and truly carry on a decent conversation since their chance encounter. This bastard of a beast was not going to injure the Leader in any way, not if he could help it.

"Don't tell me what to _fucking __do_," he pushed back his chair, ignoring as it crashed into the ground. He stood right in front of the black haired teen, both their eyes burning with irritation for the other. "Who the _hell _do you think you are? He is our Leader—"

"I," Kyoya hissed, "have not yet accepted that herbivore as my superior—"

"Show some respect," he snapped, "The Leader is the Leader; do not overstep your boundaries _Kyoya_."

His eyes narrowed at the use of his name, "Since when," he asked, "have I given you permission to use my name?"

"I don't need your _fucking _permission."

That struck a nerve.

With hands clenched around his weapons, Kyoya glared hard at the irritating herbivore before him, steel eyes gleaming with white fire. A gaze that froze and burned at the same and lips that bore sharpened fangs. "Watch. Your. Words."

Hayato reached behind him and pulled out his custom gun, intricately carved with decorative skulls and veins and with a lonely rose at the base of the grip. He pulled back the safety; a mysteriously loud click broke through the silence. The gun was loaded. And with that mocking grin and predatory teeth, he uttered those two triggering words: "Make me."

Kyoya's eyes shined with both delight and amusement as his arm reared back, ready to deal a fatal blow. Hayato raised the gun with his right hand, grinning as energy reformed into red flames. With a steady finger on the trigger, he waited for the right timing. Kyoya grinned as he narrowed his eyes, lavender flames curling around his feet.

Humanoid shadows against the walls copied their owner's actions. The boy with the gun was grinning, poised and ready to fire. And the boy wielding tonfas, with muscles flexed gracefully as his feet glided across the floor. They were mere feet away.

Then inches…

Centimeters…

And—

Silence

Two new figures joined the gun man and the weapon wielder.

The blonde rolled the bullet shot by the silver haired boy between his fingers, eyes locked on the boy before him. Hayato lowered his gun and bowed sharply, "Forgive me for my insolence, Master!"

Giotto chuckled softly, "Don't fret, Hayato," he said. "No one was hurt." The blonde grinned as he felt a weight press to his back, and all too familiar cinnamon scent.

Kyoya's eyes narrowed at the herbivore before him, until he relaxed and stood back. Steel eyes glinting with amusement as he tucked away his weapons, "I want you fight you even more," he smirked, "Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief as the end of the tonfa was lifted from his chest. The impact was softer then it would have been had he intervened just a bit later. But it still caused a small bruise. He rubbed his aching chest and muttered, "That hurts, Hibari-san."

Kyoya merely ignored the complaint and approached the brunet, "Fight me," he demanded, "Fight me or I'll fight someone else."

Tsuna frowned. "T-That's not fair!"

The black haired boy smirked in amusement, as he stood nearly nose to nose with the boy, "Who ever said life was fair?" His eyes narrowed, "Your answer?"

"…"

"Tsunayoshi."

"A-alright," he stuttered, "I-I'll do it…" He frowned. "Y-you won't f-fight others i-if I do, r-right?"

"If you manage to satisfy me,"

Tsuna blanched. "W-What does that mean?

The steely eyed teen merely gave a predatory grin in return, as he brushed past the younger boy mysteriously and made his way past Hayato and Giotto. Just before the exit, he stopped before the doors and said, "The fight shall be in an hour." His fangs gleamed. "Be ready, Tsunayoshi." His hands gripped the handles and soon, he was hidden by those large doors.

Tsuna bit his lips at the words that though ghosted his ears. The voice of Hibari sent tremors of fear throughout his entire body and that said, he remembered what the boy had just whispered to him moments before.

_"Show me your power, My Leader."_

**xXx**

Hayato was not amused.

His eyes narrowed as he watched that _fucking bastard of a beast _saunter out of the room like he was the _fucking boss_. Not to mention the way he spoke to the Leader.

_Disrespectful son of a bitch!_

There was only two things keeping him from unleashing his fury on the boy, one of them was the Master who stood in front of him intimidatingly yet kind at the same. The other was his Leader, whose eyes gleamed with fear. He couldn't burden his dear leader with his antics; he would save the fight with the annoying bastard for another time.

Looking up at the blonde beside him for permission, he asked, "May I?"

Giotto merely smiled and nodded. "Go ahead, Hayato."

He immediately rushed to his dear leader's side, the others right behind him. His worried gaze inspected the teen for any wounds and saw that Leader was gripping his chest. A growl nearly escaped his lips before he forced it back; this was no time for such thoughts.

He placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. "Are you alright, Leader?"

Tsuna's eyes flickered with surprise before he smiled gently at the bomber, though his hands and knees quivered with fear. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure, Tsuna?" Takeshi asked.

He nodded shakily in reply, "Y-Yeah…"

"…Are you hurt?" Tsuna's head snapped over to gaze surprised at the black haired teen, and Takeshi pointed at his fist over the bruise as his reply; "You're griping your shirt."

_Oh_, He released his hold and winced at the slight stab of pain, his eyes flickered from one face to another, smiling softly at the concerned expressions. "It's just a bruise."

A deep growl escaped from Hayato's throat, "That bastard," he hissed.

Tsuna didn't bother corrected the boy's language but rather opted to attempt to switch to a different topic. "Where's Mukuro?"

"He went after Kyoya," replied Takeshi, giving the boy an easy going smile. "He said something about 'predatory instincts' and 'challenges'."

Lambo yawned sleepily. "He went to calm down Kyoya; he'll probably have the opposite effect though."

Tsuna really was listening, but his hand traveled somewhat absentmindedly up to his chest to rub the wound. He nearly jumped when Hayato voiced his concern. "Does it hurt?"

"N-Not really," he stuttered. "Just tingles."

"I'll heal him," Knuckle stepped forward, placing a hand on his son's head. He looked over to Giotto for permission. Tsuna watch as his dad nodded before the black haired man gracefully approached him. He stood there confused as the man rolled up the sleeve of his left arm, revealing tanned skin. Realization dawned on him as he realized the man's intentions.

He waved his arms in a panicked manor, "W-Wait!" he said. "Its n-not that big of a bruise! A-And c-can't I just dri…drink dad's?" The words sounded foreign even to him but apparently, not to the others.

Knuckle shook his head, rubbing the point on his wrist, "My blood has healing properties." His glaze flickered to Ryohei and he smiled. "So does my son, but he's unable to provide you blood as of now." He looked back at the young master with kind eyes, and Tsuna felt himself relax despite the situation.

Tsuna looked back at his father who stood right behind Hayato, and the man nodded in return, "Go ahead, Tsuna." That was all he needed to say.

Knuckle lifted his wrist to his lips, fangs glinting white before plunging into the delicate skin. Not long after a red liquid poured from the wound, spilling onto the carpet below. Tsuna licked his lips despite himself—he wanted to be disgusted for needing to commit an inhumane action but his body told him otherwise. He didn't just want, he _thirsted_ for it.

Suddenly, his throat went dry, his heart pounded heavily against his chest and his head throbbed with delicious pain. His breaths came out harsh and forced as his knees buckled and he fell to the floor. This sensation was just like before, and it hadn't even been that long. What was happening to him?

He felt several presences beside him; the most recognizable was a certain bomber's. Hayato placed a hand on his back and frowned. "Leader?"

Tsuna took a deep breath and smiled wearily, "I-I'm fine," he said.

Above, he heard the soft, deep chuckle of the man named Knuckles. The man shared a knowing gaze with his father. "Like father like son," he said. Giotto grinned in reply.

Tsuna watched as the man kneeled before him, offering a hand and a kind smile. The boy hesitated, every fiber in his being wanted to grasp that hand and sink his teeth into that bloodied wrist but his stubborn head wanted to refuse.

The body won.

He accepted the invitation and allowed the man to pull him into his hard chest. Tsuna gazed in a daze at the dripping wound before him, and with a nudge, he grasped at the wrist and sucked greedily at the sinful red liquid.

It was sweet and addictive. Unlike his father's, this blood was different. It tasted sweet, almost like honey if not for the tell-tale metallic undertone. The thought should have revolted him, but rather, it urged him on. His nails dug into his man's arms. A breath ghosted over his ear and he shivered with insane pleasure. It was unthinkable.

He was too far gone to think.

Knuckle chuckled at the sight of the boy greedily drinking his blood. Tsuna was just too much like Giotto. He knew they were all staring, each with different forms of excitement. This was what was so different from them and Giotto. While Giotto and his son desired the taste of blood, they lusted for the feel of giving.

It was the feel of sharp pain that sparked at their nerves, and the pure addiction of pleasure. It was a sensation unlike any other. He saw his son bite his lip and look away as well as the other boys. He knew that it he must be painful for them, seeing their leader drinking the blood of Giotto's guardians instead of theirs.

It was a term of possessiveness.

He heard a breathless gasp as the boy released his wrist and slumped against his chest, cheeks blushing red as the boy stuttered out his apologies.

"You couldn't help it," Knuckle replied smoothly, "You have no need to apologize."

"S-Still…"

Knuckle smiled gently at the boy before locking eyes with Giotto. A silent understanding passed between them as he lifted Tsuna onto his feet and gently nudged him towards his father. As a reply to the brunet's questioning glance, he merely said, "The fight."

Tsuna paled at the words. In his desire he had forgotten. With a hand on his back, the blonde lead him to the doors. They both waved back to the clan before disappearing into the hallway beyond.

Daemon smirked as he turned to Alaude. "I'll bet you twenty mundane dollars that our little master shall win the fight."

Alaude sent a silent glare at the man before quietly uttering his reply: "I'll pass."

* * *

**N I UPDATED!**

**aren't you guys proud of me? Actually managing to keep up a story...now watch me absolutely fail at updated the next chappie cuz im litterally drawing a blank. -_- suggestions anyone?**

**I'm serious...please please help me. I'm open to ideas. Besides, an author wouldn't be anywhere without her readers :)**

**I'm give u credic of course. **

***************Now DRUMROLL PLEASE!**

**LET'S GIVE A HUGE ROUND OF APPLAUSE OF THE WONDERFUL, INCREDIBLE, AMAZING _BlackCatHikari !__ AND Infinitecity !_**

**___*BlackCatHikari __-The wonderful beta of BC (Bloody Cross) Hopefully we conquered the mistakes and made the story, overall, so much smoother and better to read. Thank you (_****___BlackCatHikari _**) soooo much ^-^

**___ *Infinitecity - is the wonderful artist of the cover art! I'm more than grateful for her offer to do the cover pic. Thanks to you too! I'm really happy with the result._**

**___I really thankful to both of them. N not just because it's thankgiving here in america (didn't mean to update today but it ended out well)_**

**I'm thankful for all of you guys too, those who read my story! I'm thankful for you guys ^-^ **

**Have a wonderful Thanksgiving, and thank those who you love and who you are grateful for. **

**And don't forget...**

**HUGE YOUR FLUFFIEST PILLOW! (that's what i'm doing) :)**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	6. Furia di Satana

Giotto felt his heart break at the sound of a soul wrenching cry. Every ounce of his control was poured into keeping his hands steady as he applied the ointment and restrained his murderous intent. He kept an elegant hand on the boy's torso, the touch gentle, and placed occasional flutters of kisses at the boy's back to keep calm the tense body. He knew how painful it must be**_;_** not only the wounds, but the memories of when they were inflicted. His blood boiled at just the thought of the torture his son had gone through.

Knuckle's blood was a great help to the injuries, but did not heal a majority of them. The full effects of a vampire's blood would be too much for a human body to bear, even if the body was originally a vampire's.

Tsuna felt a choked sob make itself heard as his papa rubbed the medicine over a painfully large gash. His back stung, it was as if he was reliving the nights of the beatings. The small brunet kept his eyes shut, afraid that he would see that glowering look from Iemitsu and the snickering sneer from his mistress.

"Just a bit more," he heard his papa muttered softly, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Calm yourself, _mio bambino_. I'm almost done."

_My child, _his mind supplied him as he gave a shaky reply, "H-Hai."

Giotto felt his fangs escape their human cover as sharp canines bared their gleaming white. His son sounded so innocent—so fragile—as if the boy could break at any given moment. The blond could not even begin to describe his current hatred towards the humans and their disgusting ways.

As he inspected the wound closely, Giotto saw that it was hastily patched by gauze and band aids with only a select few having had ointment applied. His hands trembled with barely contained rage; the beast within was fighting to escape. But he couldn't allow himself to snap right now, not when his son was barely holding himself together. Gathering his resolve, Giotto began to remove the gauze that had been applied earlier on in the day.

He felt his son tremble under his fingers as he began to apply the ointment created by Knuckles. He later placed replaced the gauze on the larger wounds. After seeing that there were many small slashes here and there, Giotto decided to wrap the boy's entire torso in medical tape.

Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding Giotto engulfed his son into a loving hug though he was mindful of the boy's injuries.

Giotto sighed as he nuzzled his son's neck, "I'm not so sure I want you to fight." He admitted.

Tsuna smiled softly and leaned in the embrace, "I'm fine."

"No," Giotto's arms tightened, "you are not. No one—man nor child—could be considered alright after such a beating."

"I-I have to fight Hibari-san," Tsuna insisted, looking back at his father. "I promised him."

Giotto suppressed a growl, _promises be damned._

He breathed a sigh, "I should tell Kyoya about your injuries, then—"

"NO!"

Giotto's eyes widened as his son twisted in his arms to face him; the boy's amber eyes were wide and pleading. "I'll be fine," Tsuna insisted. He begged, "Please papa, _please!_"

The blond frowned, "They are your family as much as I am, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna winced at the use of his full name. "They deserve to know that in those 13 years, you were being abused."

"I _will_ tell them…" Tsuna trailed off.

Giotto gazed at his son with concern, his lips quirking up into a sad smile as he pulled the boy into a tight hug. The man's nimble fingers stroking Tsuna's hair gently as he placed a loving kiss on the boy's cheek.

"Really," he sighed. "You don't have to be strong."

Tsuna blinked in shock, "Papa…" he whispered, feeling a drop of tear trail down his cheek.

"_Il mio bambino,_" Giotto cradled the boy gently, silently apologizing for the harsh future ahead and for the pain the past had inflicted on the fair boy. "I love you." He whispered lovingly, "_Ti amo, figlio mio._"

Those words broke the little control he had. Tsuna's careful hold on his emotions snapped as unrestrained sobs racked his body; the scars ached and his body quivered at the pain, but he felt strong familiar arms tighten around his body, protecting him from his past.

"_Papa,_" he sobbed, _"p-papa, ti a-amo…t-ti a…m-mo…"_ Incoherent words slipped past his lips as his tears soaked his father's shirt. But Tsuna didn't care. He'd waited so long, _so long, _just to hear those words.

Giotto held the boy as his _bambino _trembled and shook with sobs. He whispered comforting words into his son's ears. The words were simple and the phrases short yet they held such a deep and profound meaning—carrying such love—Giotto knew his son understood his intentions.

His heart, though, ached. The blonde wanted to tighten his embrace even if he knew it would hurt his son; he wanted to apologize for the future ahead. A vampire's life was anything, but easy. The life of the young master of a world renowned clan would fair even worse.

Just the fact that Tsuna was his son would make his life a world of lies and betrayal.

Giotto knew that one day his son would snap. He only hoped that the clan would be there when Tsuna did; that he would be able to hug his _bambino_. Even as a father, Giotto knew he would not be able to completely shield his son from the truth of humanity and the sight of Satan's hell. But he knew one thing was for certain…

Tsuna's fight against Kyoya was the least of his worries.

xXx

Mukuro wondered why he even followed the short tempered teen in the first place, but with the blood thirsted vampire right before him, well…he was occupied with just keeping his head and neck intact.

The once majestic, clean, orderly chamber that belonged to Kyoya was now in shambles. Plaster dusted the carpeted floor with white, shattered colored glass from lamps as well as splintered wood flying in all directions as the enraged being of hell let loose.

Mukuro sighed, already knowing fairly well that his attempts would turn out fruitless, but it never hurt to try. He wanted Kyoya to be in his best condition for the fight with the adorable young master after all.

"Kyoya—!"

A shard of glass imbedded itself in the wall beside the illusionist's head, but Mukuro merely ducked out of the way as if this exchange was an every occurrence. In a way, it was.

"I know that—!"

…An expensive lamp shattered at his feet.

"—Hayato was disrespectful towards you, but Kyoya—"

Now a painting…

"As I was saying, Kyoya; you shouldn't have attacked him—!"

…A chair.

Mukuro eyed the objects that lay around him before sighing. It was obvious that the tempered vampire wasn't going to stop his murderous rampage anytime soon. The illusionist glanced at the grand clock on top of the fireplace and saw that he had, approximately, fifteen minutes to get the Skylark out into the main courtyard.

And seeing that his desperate efforts—that lasted five minutes—were wasted, Mukuro opted for a different approach. With a devilish grin on his lips and fangs gleaming, the indigo haired vampire advanced towards the only other room occupant, elegantly avoiding wave after wave of broken objects.

Suddenly, the illusionist halted just a few yards away from the fuming beast. With his signature laugh on full blast, Mukuro began the operation.

"Ku fufufu~ Skylark-_chan, _I didn't know you were so easily manipulated."

Kyoya froze in his tracks, eyes gleaming red as a dark—even deadlier—look, passed over his handsome features. "Mukuro," his voice was strangely calm, as it always was when the beast was angered. "I see you wish to die; I'll bite you to death."

"Oya oya~ feisty today, aren't you?"

"_Mukuro,_ I'm _warning_ you."

"Yes, it's not an everyday occurrence now is it, _Kyoya-chan_?" Mukuro could almost see the other's patience snap.

Soon enough, he was out of the skylark's chamber and racing down the hallways, his eyes red as well. From the growls and race of footsteps behind him, Mukuro guessed that getting a head start was the right decision. Their sound of their footsteps thundered throughout the mansion, lean bodies curled and leaped from column to column. All the while, Mukuro laughed at the adrenaline that sparked every predatory instinct in his body—that burned his blood. Ignoring the fearful shrieked of the mansion's servants, the teen climbed up the stair well on his hands and feet, body hunched like a feral beast.

The indigo haired hell-being wondered then that maybe Giotto—the master's—words were right; perhaps he was a witty-bit suicidal.

They came to an area where two separate wings of the house were connected by a stone bridge. Instead of actually using the man-made link like what a sane being would do, Mukuro leaped out an open window and onto a nearby wall.

"Is that your full speed, _Kyoya-Chan_~?"

"Irritating pineapple-haired herbivorous peon; _die."_

The chase resumed at twice their original speed, becoming nothing more than dark blurs in the night sky as they raced across the roof. The vision was undisturbed by the darkness; the moon was their guide, shining brighter and brighter as the night drawled on as if encouraging them to continue their high paced chase.

For a single moment, they shifted. They were not humans, but beings of absolute beauty. Beasts born from darkness and terror, power and strength coursed through their veins. And their eyes glowed red; it was the devil's mark. But sadly, the moment did not last. They returned to their human shapes, the only traces of the true form were their red eyes.

Both gasped at the sensation and met each other's gaze for a single moment, before they returned to their original intentions: Kyoya's was to eliminate the source of his irritation; Mukuro's was to lure the other to the courtyard.

Deciding that it was about time, Mukuro began his decent onto the ground, knowing that the Skylark was close behind.

Something curious struck him: he missed the adrenaline that was usually followed by death.

Yes, call him crazy, insane, delirious…inhuman even.

But…he didn't count as a human, now did he?

xXx

In the midst of the Vongola mansion's courtyard were two figures; each of their bodies crouched and balanced, eyes narrowed at the other contender.

The courtyard's porch was used as a viewing area; each being of hell had taken their seats amongst the furniture. Alaude's chilling blue eyes shone with a hint of approval at his son's form, the boy had been taught well and absorbed the lessons at an impeccable rate. Of course, the immortal aristocrat would never voice his praise to the boy himself.

Deamon chuckled at the feral gaze the black haired contender held, ruffling his son's hair. "Nu fufufu~ you did well to rile Kyoya up, Mukuro."

The later smirked with a chuckle of his own, "It was no trouble at all." Mukuro paused, pupils flashing red. "Besides…we both were able to 'turn', if just for a moment."

The statement received several curious glances from the clan—with the exception of Giotto who was explaining the rules to the boys. G eyed the indigo haired boy, before an understanding smile quirked at his lips.

"Surprising, wasn't it—**_Furia_****_di Satana_**, I mean."

Mukuro raised a brow, "**_Satan's fury_**…is that what it is?"

"I'm shocked you experienced it this early, but you two are known as the temperamental duo. I shouldn't be surprised."

None of them had any arguments.

"Old man," Hayato said, brows furrowed as he milled over the new information. "What the hell is **_Satan's fury_**?"

"Yea," agreed Ryohei. "I am EXTREMELY confused!"

"When are you _not_?"

"OI!"

"Maa maa~" Takeshi managed to hold back the hyper boxing fanatic, grinning at the silver haired boy. "Tsuna's getting ready to fight, we shouldn't interrupt them Hayato."

Lambo yawned, "Yare yare~ I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up later, ne papa?"

Lampo sighed, but made no move to deny the command, sipping his wine as he son fell back into a deep slumber. He swore the kid was as lazy as hell.

"Old man," Hayato slumped back into his seat, "explain."

"Brat," muttered G under his breath, though continuing nevertheless. "Satan's fury is similar to Giotto and his son's Sky flame, but in a way, completely different. All vampires are gifted with dying will flames from the moment of either birth or awakening, but amongst all of us, only two possess the Sky flame—Giotto and Tsunayoshi. When we—meaning your fathers—agreed to dedicate ourselves to protect Giotto, we decided to heighten our dying will flames to be able to at least support him in battle. The answer was simple: we had to combine the Sky Flame with Dying will."

Hayato nodded, propping his chin onto his fist—an action he grew into when thinking was involved. "You're talking about The Sky's Harmony, aren't you?" G nodded. " In the entire universe—the underworld, the human world, and Heaven—the Sky Flame's components allow it to mix with different types of flames. It cannot be copied; a truly terrifying technique that the Master developed that earned him great respect."

"Correct." G's eyes gave a temporarily gleam of pride. "Satan's fury or **_Furia_****_di Satana_** is a mix of the individual's Dying Will flames and Sky flames. Just like Sky Flames, **_Furia_****_di Satana _**is passed through generations and is inherited. When in the midst of extreme adrenaline, one would actually 'Turn', taking the form of beautiful demon. "

The boys nodded, processing the information just given while Lambo snored away. Lampo would have to give the boy a brief summary later.

Suddenly, the soun of Giotto's voice reached their ears as he began the countdown, having explained the rules of the fight. In short, the rules were:

**_1) _****_No killing, under any circumstances. Should the judge—meaning Giotto—deem that a life is in danger, that person will be disqualified resulting in an immediate win for the other contender. _**

The rule was more for the sake of Tsuna than Kyoya who was immortal.

**_2) _****_You may not drink the blood of the other contender._**

**_3) _****_There is no time limit. The match is decided when one has surrender or is rendered unconsious for more than three minutes. _**

Giotto raised a hand to the night sky, orange eyes stern. "I shall not show favoritism to either of you. Let us have a fair fight. Kyoya, Tsunayoshi, are you ready?"

Kyoya grunted, gripping his tonfas tight as his lips stretched into a mad grin, revealing gleaming fangs.

Tsuna nodded, his fists were clenched and his heart pounding painfully against his chest. He was scared, nervous, and down right panicking. But for some reason, when he stepped onto the courtyard and was met with hard silver eyes, Tsuna felt a strange sense of tranquility rush over him. There was a voice in the back of his head telling him: _It's alright. _

And now—though that feeling of calmness was gone—the sensation he felt earlier that day engulfed his body in an affectionate embrace. Fire boiled his blood to inhuman extents, body relaxed yet alert, his mind running with a million thoughts that somehow connected and became one.

Tsuna didn't know how he would win this fight, or even how he would survive. But there was one thing that was perfectly clear; he wouldn't lose.

He _refused _to lose.

Giotto grinned at the determined gaze of his son, not missing the flash of a golden sunshine orange in those amber brown eyes. Energy crackled in the palms of his hand, soon illuminating the yard with a beautiful orange fire.

**_"Ready."_**

His voice echoed. The two figures crouched, eyes widening with adrenaline.

**_"Set."_**

The onlookers were awed, amazed, captivated! The black haired beauty that displayed danger, power, strength. And the angelic young master that showed determination, and impossible grace for a human raised beast. The servants were caught in a trance, and the Vongola clan held in the battle's eloquent grasp.

They all held their breaths as Giotto uttered the final word:

**_"Fight." _**

* * *

**_Vocab: ITALIAN_**

**___Ti amo_ - I love you**

**_figlio mio - My son_**

**____****Furiadi Satana** - Fury of Satan

**_-0000-_**

**_Furia_****_di Satana [aka Satan's Fury] – _**A combination of The Sky Flame's harmony and Dying Will flames. Unlike in the manga and anime, The Sky Flame has its own category and stands as the most powerful and rarest flame of all. [Details about Sky Flames below] Those that posses **_Furia_****_di Satana _**[aka Tsuna's guardans and Giotto's guardians] have EXTREMELY advanced abilities though do not match Giotto and a fully awakened Tsuna. It is inherited.

**0000**

**_Sky Flames [aka Tsuna and Giotto's power] –_**An powerful flame posses only by Giotto and Tsuna. How Giotto devoloped his power is still unmentioned, but this is how he gained respect. Again, this is inherited. Tsuna's full ability of using Sky Flames will happen on the ceremony chap and extend to after as his skills grow.

**0000**

**_Vampires – _**I'm twisting common vampire facts around a bit. They're still immortal in this story, i'm making it so that they all grow normally—like human wise—up till they look around 20 or 30. But there's the option of disguising themselves to look older. They can die by flames (dying will, sky flames...the works) not by human. Meaning, a cross pericing their heart would by painful, but it won't kill them.

**-0000-**

**If you guys have any questions or are confused about the meaning of the vocab in the story (vampires, Sky flames...ect) PM or put it in your review. ^-^ I'll answer as many as your qestions as i can. **

Thanks to my awesome beta: BlackCatHikari

Apparently, there's flu going around so, i was pretty sick for the last two weeks. I wanted to update on new years but '^-^ got kinda delayed. I feel like my writing's rushed, just in general. So, just give me a few pointers on how i can fix my writing.

Thank you for reading Bloody Cross, or any other of my stories.

Read and Review ^-^


End file.
